Basic fabric binding and unbinding components for ordinary clothing include buttons or zipper structures. Compared to buttons, zipper structures have better usability and firmer structural properties. A conventional zipper structure has a zipper head and a zipper tape. The zipper head cooperates with the zipper tape to serve as a zipping component capable of reciprocating movement, enabling a broad application of zipper structures on clothing and accessories. However, there is still room for improvement for a conventional zipper structure.